Heart's Desire By: Anonymous
by SSCsunnydale-afterdark
Summary: After Tara's death, Willow learns to control her magic in England. She's taught that magic is nothing to fear: even if the lesson wasn't quite what she expected.


Willow lay back on the grass, closing her eyes, attuning herself to the world surrounding her. The coven said she needed to achieve control of her power: she had to agree. As much as she wanted to return to Sunnydale, she couldn't, not until she could control herself, fully. And in a way, she was happy to spend time here: the coven were kind, and understanding. They helped her, even taught her new, wondrous things about magic.  
Not new spells: she hadn't needed to know any. Instead, she'd found out more about how magic worked, and the deep connection to the Earth around her, that it relied upon. Everything was connected.  
In the right state of mind, just closing her eyes here, on a grassy field somewhere in England, she could feel the heat of the Sun in some distant desert, or smell the leaves on rainforest trees. It always amazed her.  
She didn't see this sort of thing as real magic, though: she hadn't been able to do proper magic a lot of the time. It was strange. When she'd first come here, she was fine: one point early on, she'd relapsed, and the coven had needed to expel the darkness from her. The ritual exhausted them for a day and night, and Willow had been careful to do no magic in that time, feeling all to guilty.  
When at last they'd recovered, and became again able to help her, she'd become incapable of magic. All but the simplest spells seemed to fail when she attempted them.  
The coven had begun to realize that problem, earlier that day. They'd let her leave them, and meditate outside, while they deliberated. If magic truly had deserted her, surely they could let her leave: she was no threat.  
Willow sighed, wearily detaching herself from her thoughts, returning to her sense of awareness of the surrounding world. It calmed her, stopped her thinking about why she was here, and the evil within in.  
"Willow?" a voice chimed, drawing her out from her reverie. Willow opened her eyes, looking up to see a deceptively young-looking, short-haired blonde. One of the coven: the one who'd spent the most time tutoring Willow. "We've discussed. We think we know why you can't use magic any more: and we've determined how best to cure you."  
"Do you need to?" Willow said, softly, managing to sit up. "If I can't use magic, doesn't that mean I'm safe, now? I don't want to be…" Her voice trailed off; she couldn't even bring herself to think the words.  
"That might be the case, if there was a tangible block," the blonde witch shook her head, slowly. "We believe that which prevents you is a wholly psychological phenomenon. In some ways, it makes things even worse. Though you can't use magic consciously, it's still there, waiting. Perhaps it will loose itself in dreams, or in response to an unconscious wish. You've further lost control of your gift, Willow."  
Slowly, Willow pulled herself to her feet, a little nervous. She'd made things worse: great. That was almost normal for her, now. Silently, she met the witch's eyes, suddenly paranoid she could accidentally cast a spell.  
"As I've said though, we've worked out what to do," the blonde witch continued. "The cause of the block seems to be fear: you've convinced yourself that your magic is something to be afraid of, and something to be avoided. Goddess knows, you've had enough reason: but while this state of affairs continues, you can't learn to harness and tame your magic. You need to show yourself that magic is not something to fear."  
"How-" Willow began, wincing as she heard how hoarse her voice was. Clearing her throat, she tried again: "How can I do that?" She was almost reluctant to find out.  
"A spell," the other witch lifted a carrier bag: it looked bizarrely out-of-place compared to its mystical contents. "The ritual itself allows the caster to conjure their hearts desire. It lasts only for one night, so even if your heart's desire to be free of your darker side, it is not a permanent solution. Whatever your desire is, however, this spell will temporarily make it real. All the needed instructions and ingredients are in here: hopefully you'll see that magic need not be feared."  
"If I can't use magic," Willow began, glancing at the bag, "How am I going to be able to perform the ritual? I mean, if I'm all spell-less, how is a spell going to make me spell-y again?"  
"We've thought of that," the witch smiled at Willow's turn of phrase. "The ritual will cast itself from power external to you. We've enchanted an orb to hold the energy needed to cast the spell. It will work, trust us."  
Hesitantly Willow reached out, and took the carrier bag. Judging from how much was in there, the ritual seemed complex: still, if it was able to help her, she wouldn't complain. "Thank you," she said.

As night came, Willow had set up the ritual as best she could. She sat in the centre of a circle composed of slowly burning incense, ancient runes, and small, specifically coloured candles. By all accounts, a beautiful sight.  
Carefully, Willow placed a last, long candle just outside the circle, right in front of her, and just next to an old Egyptian sign. She left it unlit, letting her hands retreat into the circle.  
Giles had left the house, at the wish of the coven. A person's heart's desire was a private thing: an urge not governed by how someone wished to be seen. It was wrong for anyone else to view it.  
Reverent, Willow held a luminous orb in her hands, feeling the magic within it thrum. Using that power, she'd be able to cast the spell: part of her was excited, part of her afraid. Still, it wouldn't be long, now.  
All that was left to do, was a short incantation. Willow inhaled, recalling it immediately: "I call upon Baeg and her divine art, give to me the wish of my heart."  
The candle before her flickered into life: the spell had been successfully. In her hands, the orb dimmed, now empty of magic. And Willow sighed, tired. Nothing seemed new.  
Tired, Willow leaned back, wishing she knew what she'd conjured. As she fell back, her head landed on something soft: she blinked, feeling fingers toy gently with her hair. The redhead stared up, seeing someone behind her: a woman, the curve of her chest and neck maddeningly familiar. The woman looked down, an enchanting smile on her lips. Willow's eyes widened.  
"Tara?" the witch whispered, amazing. her once-girlfriend still smiled, reaching down to let their lips brush. Willow gasped, softly, awed. "Baby?"  
"I'm here," Tara said, gently, stroking Willow's hair. "I'm here, I'm here baby. You can relax," Tara leaned down, again meeting Willow's lips.  
The witch exhaled, soft, sitting up and spinning around, to face her girlfriend: she leant closer, again kissing, passionate. Laughing softly, Tara fell back, ecstatic to again feel Willow against her.  
Their hands wandered, keen, exploring; just the feel of being this close to Tara again was intoxicating. Willow exhaled, urgently running her hands down her girlfriend's back, pulling her closer, before moving her touch lower.  
Tara shut her eyes, lost in the sensations running through her. She could remember everything, right up to her last moments, and a sudden pain: somehow, it was hard to worry about that, though. Now she was here… Her thoughts dwelled entirely on her girlfriend, and her girlfriend's body, at last being able to feel it again. Her whole body was humming, and she couldn't help but gasp every time Willow's lips left hers. Not that such breaks took long.  
Urgently, Willow pressed her lips against Tara's, again, and again, pressing her girlfriend to the floor, breathless with anticipation. Tara was her heart's desire: she should have known that. Always known that.  
"Knew you had it in you," a new voice spoke, apparently amused. The two witches jumped, Willow falling off of Tara, accidentally ending their kiss. Each turned to face the new speaker.  
Willow squeaked: Tara did a double-take. It looked exactly like Willow. Skin maybe a little paper, and clothing considerably more adventurous (and, well, leathery) than any Tara had seen Willow wear. Well, mostly.  
"Going to introduce me?" the second Willow tilted her head, almost predatory. The first Willow flushed a deep red, not quite sure how to act. her suspicions were confirmed an instant later, as the second Willow's face morphed.  
"Vampire!" Tara jumped, instinctively glancing around the room, for the first time taking in the set-up around her. No stakes: and at that point, she frowned. "Why are there… two of you?" she said, slowly.  
"I-" Willow cut herself off, uncertain. "She's, um, me, from an alternate reality. I met her years ago, and- um, she wanted snuggles."  
"Oh, I wanted more than that," the vampiric Willow licked her lips, exposing her fangs for a brief instant, before shifting her face back.  
"Still," Willow hastily interrupted, hastily skipping past those memories, "I guess she's here because of the same spell that brought you here. It-" Oh. Willow flushed deeper.  
"Spell?" Tara glanced around at the candles and symbols surrounding them. It looked related to a wish, of some description, but she didn't recognize the set-up completely. Still, at least Willow seemed in control of it, now.  
"A witch told me to do it," Willow spoke, almost mortified. Tara and her vampire self? "To help me learn to control my magic, and stop being frightened of it. It's- It's meant to give me my heart's desire."  
There was a moment of silence, as Tara looked from her girlfriend, to herself, and to the vampire sitting just outside the circle, who was already pulling off her clothes. Tara blinked.  
"You know, this says a lot about you," a fourth voice said. Willow jumped, blushing a deep crimson now, turning to see another version of herself: one with hair dark as the night, and eyes black as space.  
"Who's she?" Tara said, only just loud enough for the Willow she knew as her girlfriend to hear.  
"Don't ask," Willow murmured, just as quietly, feeling a pang of something between fear and interest as she recognized her darker self. Then, louder, she said: "Have I got any more doubles around here?"  
No replies, at once. Vampire-Willow sat by the wall, having successfully squeezed out of her leather outfit, eyes running around the room at her human and evil selves, thoughtful. She knew this was pretty close to her own heart's desire, or would be if she had a heart. Still, it was oddly reassuring to find out she'd felt the same, even when human. Just as well she'd always wanted to do more than just bite her human self.  
Hesitant, Willow looked around the room, frowning. She blinked as she saw her vampire self, casually sitting, completely exposed, watching all of them while clearly fantasizing.  
"Put your clothes on!" the witch yelped, flushing a deeper shade of red. Behind her, the dark Willow chuckled.  
"Why?" the vampire said, shrugging: "Pretty sure everyone here's seen it. Besides, what else do you think we're here for?"  
Human-Willow somehow seemed to go even redder, reaching out sideways to squeeze Tara's hand. She felt lost. Was her heart's desire just to be embarrassed a ridiculous amount?  
"You want a party with your girlfriend and a pair of duplicates?" Dark Willow spoke up again, black lips curling. "I'd say 'shame on you', but you've got a point. What's not to want?"  
"No, I-" Willow hesitated, glancing at Tara for a moment: her girlfriend seemed just as confused, though not necessarily hugely frightened. "I just- I don't think we're meant to-"  
"Tell you what," her darker self interrupted, moving around the circle. "You work on why else we'd all end up here. Meanwhile, I'll just entertain myself with vamp-me here, ok?"  
Before anyone could add anything else, Dark Willow's lips had met the vampire's, and pushed her back against the wall, her hands running down the vampire's arms, to pin her against the wall. Each smirked. In just a few moments, however, the vampire had escaped the dark witch's grasp, spinning each of them over so now she was on top, straddling the black-haired Willow. Their lips again met, as Dark Willow, still pinned to the floor, pushed up.  
They seemed to be fighting as much as anything, each desperate for dominance: not that they didn't seem to be enjoying the struggle. In fact, judging by their occasional moans, enjoying it a little too much.  
The vampire's face shifted briefly, trailing fangs down the witch's pale throat, and tugging at her clothing. Her sharp nails did the same, shredding, and pulling away all the fabric she could reach. The witch laughed.  
About that point, both Willow and Tara realized how much they'd been staring, and both looked away, each now slightly flushed. Willow opened and clothed her mouth a few times, lost for words.  
"Um, Tara," she began, pausing briefly at the sound of a moan. She took a few moments to work out how she was going to continue, and had to speak a little louder, to be heard over the giggles, and gasps: "Um, I'm sorry about-"  
"Don't be," her girlfriend said, slightly breathless. "I love you, baby. I'm not going to judge you for anything. I love you: just because you do the same, doesn't change that."  
A rather loud moan, from the vampire, ruined the solemnness of her words. Still, Willow was touched, blush fading somewhat from her cheeks. That was, until she glanced sideways, for a moment.  
Dark Willow had her fingers would in the vampire's hair, guiding her lips down her body, leaning back and gasping as the vampire's tongue teased at her tender neck, teeth occasionally reaching out, and leaving small, red marks that stood out against the witch's pale skin. Still, the vampire was guided lower, until her lips reached Dark Willow's nipple, and began to tease, tongue playing with it, clearly expertly, from the sounds the dark witch was making.  
"I just-" Willow hesitated, flushed again from the sight of what she was doing to herself, just over there. "I didn't know I was…"  
"I don't mind," Tara squeezed her girlfriend's hand, smiling, genuine. "I love you. All of you, Willow. All three of you, apparently."  
"I, um," Willow spoke again, distracted by the noise coming from both her duplicates. "It's just, if this is… Um, I don't think…"  
Tara leaned across, stopping her girlfriend's adorable babbling with a tender kiss. "You want to join in, don't you? Shh, Willow, it's your heart's desire. I'm not going to punish you for it."  
Willow exhaled, relieved. She'd felt too guilty for feeling so excited when her darker self had suggested it: to hear Tara express approval was comforting, even if it didn't remove her inhibitions wholly.  
"I'm sorry," Willow said, again: "It's just, this… Um. I only want to, if you don't mind- I mean, I still…"  
"You're cute when you're flustered," Tara giggled, softly kissing her girlfriend. "I don't mind, any of it. Actually," now she blushed, slightly: "I kind of like it. I mean, I love one of you. Three is…"  
Willow closed her eyes, relieved, only jumping as she heard her dark self yelp in pain suddenly. Then there was the crack of skin against skin, as the vampire yelped in turn: she didn't turn, fully aware of where her vampire self's tastes lie, and a little too scared to see what she and the dark witch had ended up doing. Just the way Tara's eyes widened when she saw it, was enough for her.  
"I-" Willow hesitated again, blush slowly fading, at last more comfortable. "Thank you, Tara."

The two witches' lips met again, Willow being the one to lean forward, hands wound in Tara's hair, and pressed against the floor. She felt her girlfriend's hands run up her back, pulling off her shirt. They broke the kiss for the smallest possible amount of time, to throw it away: meanwhile, Willow's hands began to wander lower, hooking in Tara's skirt, and pulling it up. The skirt had rarely hampered her hands: the only problem was what Tara wore beneath it.  
They were discarded quickly, and Willow couldn't resist letting her fingers dance across Tara's core, eliciting a brief, muffled moan. Willow smiled, breaking the kiss, to smirk, meeting her girlfriend's eyes.  
Then, wordless, Willow pressed her lips against Tara's neck, nibbling softly, her hands moving to pull away Tara's top. Her girlfriend gasped as it was thrown away, before pressing her hands against the small of Willow's back.  
Tara reached down yet lower, to move her fingers below the waistband of Willow's jeans. She moaned softly, feeling Willow's hip rub against her: the witch chuckled, still kissing her throat. She didn't stop, didn't want to, even as she helped Tara by kicking her jeans away. The witch laughed, ecstatic, as Tara's hands returned to her back, fiddling with the strap of her bra. Seconds later, and it falls off her arms: Tara threw it as far away as she could, unwilling to be distracted by anything. Tara was focused entirely on how Willow felt against her, and how Willow's hip felt, keeping her skirt lifted, warm skin tenderly pressing against her.  
Urgently, Willow's hands traced a path over Tara's shoulder-blades, running along the straps of her bra: Tara laughed softly, breathless, as Willow frowned, unable to find the clasp.  
"Let me help," she whispered, husky, reaching back, and pulling Willow's hands forwards, guiding those slim fingers to the clasp at the front. With a positively delicious smirk, Willow undid it, letting it fall away.  
Willow's hands cup her girlfriend's breasts, and each finger feels as though it's aflame, sketching tiny shapes and patterns over the sensitive flesh. Tara's nipples harden against her palm; and Willow's fingers brush them, teasing.  
Desperate, Tara wraps her legs around Willow, pulling her girlfriend ever-closer, and gasping her name as Willow's hip again brushes her entrance.  
"I missed you," the redhead murmurs, one hand still tracing out tantalizing patterns on her girlfriend's breast, the other dipping lower, pressing her palm over Tara's entrance, never quite delving within.  
Tara's back arched, anxious for more stimulation. She moaned out suddenly as a lone finger slipped inside her, curling, knowing exactly where to touch. She moaned again, louder: only to gasp as she felt something else touch her.  
A tongue? Willow's head was still firmly against her neck, nibbling, tantalizing: Tara peered around her girlfriend's body, to catch sight of Dark Willow between her legs, and she could feel what the witch was doing.  
The normal Willow's hand left her, leaving her entrance completely open to Dark Willow's eager tongue: the vampire's hands wound through her human self's hair, pulling her up, bringing her head away from Tara, and towards the vampire. The vampire held Willow in place with her hips, gasping as she felt her human self's tongue press against her, almost immediately entering. She was already wet from her meeting with Dark Willow.  
From where she lay, Willow didn't know what to think. She knew exactly how she liked to be touched, and that much didn't seem to change upon conversion; the vampire's fingers still gripped her hair, and she still moaned, increasingly louder. The vampire had wanted this, for so long: Willow had to admit she shared that wish. Plus, she tasted good; it was hard to ignore that thought, as her tongue spelled out a million dirty things inside the vampire.  
The witch gasped suddenly, breath tickling her vampire self, as Tara's lips reached up, seeking her breasts. Nipples already hard, it wasn't long before Tara tugged on one, the tip of her tongue flicking.  
Lost in sensation, Willow shivered. Tara, breathless from what Dark Willow was doing to her, still toyed with her nipples, occasionally switching, each moment of contact sending sparks of pleasure through the witch: gasping from that, Willow moved all the more urgently against her vampire self, tensing her tongue inside her doppelganger, managing to flick a spot she loved so much.  
Vampire-Willow gave a shout of bliss, unashamed by how loud she often was: and seconds later, she seemed to convulse, half-screaming as she came onto her human self's tongue. Willow shut her eyes, relishing how she tasted, and seeking out every last drop, breathless. She felt the vampire seem to ride her lips and tongue, and felt her strong hands hold her head close, until she'd ridden out her ecstasy.  
Even after that, it wasn't over. The vampire leant forwards, to grab Dark Willow, and push the witch away from Tara: Tara moaned, frustrated, reaching up to guide human-Willow's hand down.  
"I want you," the vampire spoke, voice low, and desperate: pinning the black-haired Willow to the floor, just beside the slowly burning, taller candle. The dark witch smirked.  
"Let's see what you can do," there's a chuckle, as vampire-Willow pinned both of the witch's wrists to the floor, with one hand. her other hand urgently descends, nails leaving a long scratch down to Dark Willow's slit.  
"You'll love finding out," the vampire's face morphed for a brief moment, her feral grin momentarily showing fangs. She lowered her head, meeting Dark Willow's lips with urgent passion, her teeth reaching forwards, and gripping the witch's lower lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. She broke the quick, savage kiss, and lifted her head, smirking, tugging on that lip: she released it just a few seconds later, eyes lustful.  
Dark Willow's lips curled, and her hips bucked at the vampire's touch. She glanced sideways: "You, over here," she nodded to Willow, licking her lips. Then, to Tara: "You can watch. I know you want to." A wink.  
As soon as she again caught her breath, Willow eagerly approached her two alternate selves, more than a little excited by the sight of what was happening to her darker side. Even with her lips parted in bliss, she still seemed cocky.  
Desperate, the vampire reached out to Willow, and pulled her closer, sitting the witch just before her lips: just above Dark Willow's ever-smirking face. Willow gasps as each of her duplicates tastes her.  
The vampire's tongue played with her clit, uncovering and teasing that delectably sensitive point: and from below, Dark Willow reaches inside her, tongue curling, expertly caressing her. Willow moans, again, and again.  
It's like the two below her are kissing through the redhead: even as the dark witch becomes increasingly breathless, she's just as lustful, her hands winding through vampire-Willow's hair, pulling roughly: urging the vampire both to kiss her, and to keep on tasting Willow. Not that she needed any encouragement: not needing to breathe, the vampire had a distinct advantage.  
Dark Willow moaned softly, much quieter than the other Willows had been: still, it was hard not to make a sound when her mouth was full of essentially her own delicious wetness, and vampire-Willow curled three fingers within her.  
Utterly aroused, Tara watched, her eyes wide, her legs close together, with one hand guiltily between them. She sat casually, as if she wasn't doing anything, as if she wasn't slowly imagining her hand was Willow's and teasing herself expertly. She bit her lip, bizarrely self-conscious in front of the clearly ecstatic trio before her. Still, it was hard not to react somehow: Willow alone made her feel as though she'd melt. To see three, let alone three together…  
"Like what you see?" vampire-Willow glanced sideways suddenly, making Tara jump. Her tongue flicked out: "You can come join us, in a moment. Just have to finish with pet." The vampire's hands gripped Willow's hips as she spoke.  
The redhead started almost to scream, the two below her never slowing or stopping in their expert caress. Her darker side moaned into her, sending exquisite vibrations through her body.  
A loud scream escaped Willow's lips, reaching a crescendo: her whole body shuddered, shaking between two pairs of lips. She screamed again as the vampire's tongue circled her clit, almost falling back: the vampire reached forward with one hand, supporting her back, keeping her up as she shivered and screamed in sheer bliss. From below, Dark Willow moaned again, still relishing Willow's delectable taste: all the more so, now.  
Tara kept staring, catching her breath, remembering how often she'd seen her girlfriend scream and arch her back like that. Such fond memories. Inside herself, her fingers tensed, intoxicated by the sight. She could only watch as, flushed, Willow leaned back, lips part, eyes fluttering open, holding herself up by pulling on the vampire's hair. Countless seconds later, she at last fell back, breathless: leaving vampire- and Dark- Willow to each other.  
The dark witch writhed, laughing more than moaning as vampire-Willow's fingers delved within her, gasping as the vampire's teeth scraped her nipple, visibly excited by the touch.  
"Come on over," the black-haired Willow turned her head, winking at Tara: "Obvious you want to. You know how good one of me feels," the dark witch smirked, running her tongue along her teeth.  
Just moments later, and Tara had positioned herself similarly to how Willow had been, straddling Dark Willow's head at just the right angle to let the witch's tongue delve within her, as the vampire's tongue flicked out, tantalizing.  
The blonde gasped, winding her slender fingers in vampire-Willow's red hair, and urging her on: the vampire traced out overwhelming shapes, apparently never tiring.  
The human Willow approached after a few seconds, still breathless: she ran a hand through Tara's hair, smiling lasciviously. The blonde witch leaned back, closing her eyes as Willow kissed her. The redhead's hands wrapped around Tara, eliciting a shiver as they moved toward the blonde's breasts, each finger tenderly brushing the sensitive peaks. Tara moaned into her girlfriend's lips, just the idea of what was happening to her, of three Willows, making her swoon.  
Almost reluctantly, Willow broke the kiss, keeping her fingers softly massaging: "Baby," she whispered, tone taking on a seductive tone akin to her vampiric self: "Let yourself go. I want to see you come again. Come for me."  
Hearing Willow's husky voice say those words nearly sent her over the edge; as it was, she didn't get a chance to reply, vampire-Willow below taking that moment to gain a scream, the vampire's cool skin against her clit.  
Below them, Dark Willow started to shiver, moaning again, her tongue vibrating within Tara as the dark witch felt herself getting closer and closer. The vampire's fingers curled, thumb stroking the witch, impassioned.  
Tara rocked softly, against all of the Willows caressing her, her moans on the verge of becoming screams. Below her, Dark Willow made delightful noises, all muffled by Tara, yet all sending indescribable sensations through the witch: until at last, the black-haired Willow shuddered in ecstasy, squirming around the vampire's fingers, still intent on how she tastes Tara. The dark witch moaned, louder, tongue still inside the blonde.  
"Going to come, baby?" Willow murmured, breathless, hands still running over her girlfriend. Willow's lips curled, a touch of her doubles' aggression in her expression as she leaned closer again, lips descending to Tara's breasts.  
The blonde's every breath became a scream, urgent, ecstatic: her fingertips tensed, clenching in vampire-Willow's hair, as she screamed again, hoarse. All three Willows gave identical, satisfied smirks, lips and fingers and tongues returning to Tara's shivering, flushed form; each anxiously tasting, urgently caressing, eliciting gasp after moan after scream. The witch shook, loud, blissful, almost falling over were she not supported by the human Willow.  
The vampire chuckled, the resulting vibrations eliciting a further moan, as she felt Tara's grip on her hair tighten, easily enough to cause pain. Trembling, eventually, Tara fell away from Willow's two duplicates, panting.  
Vampire-Willow leant down to kiss Dark Willow, lips still wet from Tara, and the two rocked together, flesh against flesh: the dark witch rolled them over, rolling away from the burning-low candle. A chuckle.  
"You two look after each other," Willow spoke, sultry, before turning her eyes down to the still-red body of Tara. "I've got something else I want to do."  
"Oh, I can entertain myself," Dark Willow said, licking her lips. She turned her eyes down to the vampire, grinning salaciously. "You two have fun. I know I will."  
"We will too," Willow spoke, moving closer to Tara, straddling her girlfriend. Her lips descended, to kiss the blonde, more romantically than lustfully. Not that there wasn't any lust.  
Willow's hands wandered, one cupping Tara's cheek, almost intoxicated by just that brief contact: the other descended, slightly parting Tara's legs, and positioning itself over the gap between. Tara broke the kiss, reluctant, laying back on the floor, still breathless, still sensitive. Just above her, Willow met her eyes, lips parted, panting herself. Bodies heaving, Willow just watched how her girlfriend reacted, as she let two fingers delve within the blonde.  
Tara gasped, desperately taking deep breaths, her whole body still tingling from how recently she'd come. It didn't bother Willow: the redhead stayed focused on her girlfriend's eyes, her hand still caressing, fingers still dipping, curling.  
The blonde witch's arms reached out, trying to find something to hold onto, some support: one just made a vain attempt at gripping the carpet, and the other flailed loosely, Willow's expert fingers making her lose any semblance of control. Tara moaned again, louder, breathing heavily, still staring into Willow's face: the redhead stayed close, intent on watching each and every reaction, each little whimper, and each breathless scream.  
A third finger moved within Tara, quickly: still panting, Willow smirked at the answering expression on Tara's face. The blonde's legs kicked out, shuddering, before she wrapped them around Willow, squeezing tightly, holding on. It only encouraged the redhead, making her move her fingers faster, being sure to stroke each magical point. Tara screamed, reaching up with her lips, to seek Willow's.  
Beside them, there was a yelp, and a moan of frustration, as the normally-dominant vampire-Willow was pinned down by Dark Willow's magical skills. The black haired witch licked her lips, kneeling beside the redhead, and contemplating all the things she could do. Moments later, she leaned down, pressing her lips against the vampire's, black hair falling: smirking, the witch ran one hand down vampire-Willow's face, nails almost drawing blood.  
Clearly enjoying herself, Dark Willow ran her tongue up the curve of the vampire's throat, mimicking the action she was so fond of: the witch finished the motion by leaning forwards, and planting another kiss on the vampire's lips, this time letting her teeth sneak out, capturing and tugging harshly on vampire-Willow's lower lip. The pale, red-haired Willow moaned in frustration, succeeding only in eliciting a husky chuckle.  
Mostly unaware of the dark witch's sadistic teasing, Willow and Tara rocked together, Tara still with her legs wrapped around her girlfriend, and her arms still reaching up, tense. She moaned again, louder, only to have the sound muffled by a sudden kiss from Willow. The blonde shut her eyes, her whole body trembling with her deep breaths. She was close: and knew Willow could feel it.  
"Open your eyes, baby," Willow murmured, panting herself from how much she'd exerted herself in her eager motions. Tara obeyed, meeting her girlfriend's eyes as she almost screamed.  
"Willow-" Tara began, before interrupting herself with a delicious shout. Her legs squeezed tighter around Willow, urgent, and she rocked against the redhead's fingers, screaming, moaning again, louder.  
With a noise that ruined her throat, Tara arched her back, her legs squeezing almost painfully hard around her girlfriend, squirming at Willow's fingers.  
Slowly, they swayed together, still close, Tara desperately trying to regain her breath. Slowly, Willow lifted her head from where it rested over Tara's shoulder, inhaling, looking down at her girlfriend.  
"Smile," the redhead whispered, lifting her hand up from the blonde's entrance, and resting it on Tara's lips, still slick with the blonde's wetness. Willow kissed her, letting her girlfriend taste her own wetness, and sharing it with her, relishing it. The redhead closed her eyes, for a few moments using her fingers to toy with Tara's tongue. Eventually, she lifted her head, breaking the kiss. "You taste good, don't you?" A mischievous smile.  
The next thing Willow noticed, was that she was being pulled back: her two duplicates, having ended their game with each other, held an arm each, and lifted her up, taking her off of Tara. They put her down again, on her back, each with her eyes bright. Tara managed to sit up, before crawling over to Willow, her own expression ardent, as she rested one hand on each of Willow's hips. Slowly, she drew the redhead's legs apart.  
"You taste better," the blonde whispered, meeting Willow's eyes for a brief moment. Then, wordless, lustful, she lowered her head to Willow's already soaked entrance.  
"I can attest to that," Dark Willow said, still sitting by Willow's side. She licked her lips. "Think I've still got some of you on my tongue. Interested?" The dark witch cocked her head, obviously expecting a nod.  
In the end, she didn't wait for a reply: the witch leant forwards, lips meeting Willow's, her tongue snaking out to run across the redhead's teeth. Even when Dark Willow broke the kiss, her lips didn't leave at once: at first, she dropped multiple, soft kisses on Willow's parted lips, before she trailed down, tongue flicking across the redhead's skin as she made her way to Willow's nipple. Smirking, she fastened her lips around it, tongue toying.  
All the while, below, Tara eagerly tasted her girlfriend, hands on the redhead's hips, keeping them apart. The tip of the blonde's tongue traced a path she knew Willow loved, delving inside, before flicking across her clit.  
"Be loud, go on," vampire-Willow said, after the human Willow tried to muffle a moan. Crimson lips curled, the vampire ran her tongue up Willow's throat: "I want to hear you screaming. Screams are always the best."  
The vampire pressed her teeth against Willow's neck: she kept her human face on, and didn't break the skin. Still, the sudden pressure made Willow arch her back, moaning, and fulfilling the vampire's desire. Feverish, the vampire dragged her teeth along the witch's sensitive throat, her hand also moving inwards, cupping the redhead's breast, fingertips instantly going to the nipple, playing rough as always.  
The sensations almost overwhelmed Willow. Three people tended to her, some teasing, some just caressing. Part of her mind couldn't question that this would easily be her heart's desire: Tara between her legs, tasting with breath-taking, heart-stealing expertise. Her vampire self leaving teeth-marks along her neck, with her hand playing with her nipple: and then her darker self's lips and tongue toying with her other nipple.  
Willow moaned, inhaling deeply, for a moment genuinely wondering whether or not she'd be able to breathe, with all that happening to her. Her two duplicates held her arms out, giving themselves better access to her chest, and preventing her from doing what she really wanted to: winding her fingers in her girlfriend's hair and urging Tara on until she came as hard as she could. In some ways, that minor restraint made things feel better.  
They controlled what she felt: and each seemed intent on making her feel as good as possible. She screamed, only to have vampire-Willow kiss her, teeth capturing her lower lip and tugging, harsh yet playful.  
With ever-increasing vigor Tara repaid all the bliss her girlfriend had given her, tracing out shapes and patterns and letters on all the delightfully sensitive spots within Willow. The redhead moaned as soon as her lips were freed, hips writhing, rubbing against Tara's hair. Willow shut her eyes, losing herself in the feelings running through her, in the pleasure that arose at even the slightest touch.  
The ecstasy within her mounted, and rose, on the verge of overflowing: yet it never quite seemed to, just rising higher and higher. Tara tasted her, the dark witch nibbled her breast, the vampire licked her neck: she can just squirm.  
Suddenly, the witch shuddered, screams reaching a crescendo as pleasure at last overflowed, running like electricity all through her body. The three surrounding her didn't slow or stop, tasting or caressing or biting as fervently as they had before. The redhead's back arched, further, and she screamed again, falling to the floor and writhing, barely enough sensible thought in her mind to wonder how long the feeling would go on for.  
It felt as though she'd passed out: when she at last opened her eyes, desperately gulping down air, she was alone. Judging from the messed up room, and wetness between her legs, it had been far from a dream. Still, the three women had faded, leaving her with just the memories of perhaps the most intense experience of her life. Inhaling again, Willow just about managed to sit up, peering at the once-long candle. It had burnt all the way down.

The next day, Willow woke up, tired. She hadn't exactly had much sleep: and what little she had managed to get, had been interrupted by vivid, delectable dreams. The witch stood up, weary, and a little unsteady on her feet. Her body still felt as though it were humming.  
Tiredly, she made her way downstairs, jumping a little as she saw Giles waiting there. That's right, this was his house. of course he'd be back by now: her thoughts were still sluggish.  
"Willow?" Giles spoke, concerned: "I understand you were told to perform a ritual last night. If I can ask, did it go well?" He seemed genuinely worried. He cared: she was touched.  
Willow nodded, blinking, bleary. "Yeah," she murmured, rubbing her eyes. "It worked. It showed me- I can use magic for more than just pain. It- It can be a good thing, too."  
"I'm glad," Giles reached across, and rested a hand on her shoulder. Willow smiled. "You're happy, then?"  
"Very," Willow spoke; on the surface, her voice was solemn. "I saw Tara again."

At that, Giles's eyes widened. He seemed momentarily lost for words; evidently pleased for Willow, but unsure how to express it. He stuttered for a few seconds. That was fine, the red-haired witch reflected.  
Part of her mind was making sure she could remember how to re-cast that ritual. Another impish part of her mind imagined what would happen if she told Giles just who the other two guests were.


End file.
